


Feminine Charm

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Leashes, Light BDSM, Moaning, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, School Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Voyeurism, caring top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Aoi and Chihiro spend the day together, and find out various things about eachother.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fujisaki Chihiro
Series: One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 7





	Feminine Charm

Chihiro closed the laptop and looked around. Wow, had it already been five hours since he walked in here? Heading out of the library, he found that everyone else had headed into the dining hall, dropping Alter Ego off at the bathhouse locker, Chihiro walked into the dining hall with a pep in his step. It already appeared everyone else was in good spirits as well, as Mondo and Taka were making dinner together, as well as Sayaka and Junko talking about fashion. It was here the story began.

“ _ Fujisaki… _ ” Aoi teased, waving a hand in front of the programmers face. Chihiro suddenly realized what was happening, and “woke up”. 

“Ah! Asahina! Forgive me, I was just kinda spacing out.” Chihiro explained, pushing in his chair.

“No problem, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang with me?” The swimmer explained, putting a finger against her cheek. Chihiro nodded his head and followed Asahina as she went to her room and unlocked it. Aoi wasted no time and asked the question she had to ask.

“Chihiro… do you think I’m feminine?” Chihiro quickly blushed and stammered, trying to find the grounds to place his reply.

“I- uh- Think you are very pretty, Asahina… I-” Aoi looked down, and realized what Chihiro was trying to prevent.

“Wait...Chihiro...you’re a…?” Chihiro continued blushing, and looked down, appearing defeated.

“Please… I just wanna wait to tell everyone, ok?” Chihiro’s red tint quickly began to fade, as though the programmer was about to cry.

“Chihiro… I completely understand,” Aoi waved her arm towards herself, as Chihiro curled up against her, his boner still somewhat visible under the skirt. Aoi placed a hand of hers against Chihiro’s head, humming while petting the boy.

…

Aoi didn’t know how long she had comforted Chihiro, but she could guess by the fact she had been woken up by the nighttime announcement. The young programmer in her arms slowly stirred awake as well, and quickly gathered what was happening. With a quick bow, Chihiro scuttled to the door, before being interrupted by Asahina.

“Chihiro…” The said Ultimate turned around, nodding.

“Yes Asahina?”

“I was just thinking… we both wanna be more like our biological gender, right?” Chihiro nodded yet again.

“I was just thinking… what if we practiced being masculine and feminine during…” Asahina motioned towards her slim body. It took the programmer a second to realize her implication, but when he did, he blushed, and let out a small “Yay!” Before covering his mouth.

“A-are you sure?” Chihiro asked, putting his arms against his chest.

“I’m sure.” Aoi smiled, patting her thigh and turning over, having her stomach face the bed. After establishing the safe word, the duo began. “One more thing Fujisaki… if you don’t mind, can you grab the leash in the drawer and wrap it around my neck, maybe pull it once in a while?” Chihiro nodded, and compiled. Hearing Asahina’s breathing deepen, Chihiro took off his skirt and underwear, and stuck his penis into Aoi’s arse. Gripping onto the swimmer's shoulders, Chihiro went somewhat deeper, before stopping and just deciding to make sure he pleasured Asahina. Chihiro felt himself return to earth and heard Aoi’s breath grow even louder.

“Ooh my god Fuji… please continue…” Asahina begged, showing an ahegao face. She gripped against her bed, her nails digging into the sheets as she felt herself get railed even harder. She then felt Chihiro’s small body lower down, and the programmer's lips bounce from point to point on her neck. Chihiro’s kisses then trickled down, eventually reaching the swimmers upper back. Seeing the leash, Chihiro grabbed it, and pulled it lightly back, resulting in a consistent, maybe 10 second long moan from Asahina. Chihiro pulled it back again, as Asahina continued a longer and louder moan… louder… until… she finally finished, her cum landing all over her bed. Chihiro finished soon after, his semen being released into Aoi’s arse.

…

While Chihiro got his clothes back on and Aoi grabbed new sheets, Junko stared at the screen, and orgasmed as she pulled her fingers out of her vagina. Holy hell… maybe she did waste her opportunity by not making him the traitor. Attempting to find the button to control Monokuma so that she could taunt the duo, her cum dropped from her hand, and landed on the machine, making it essentially useless. “Ah fuck… what super super super super despair.” Gloomy Junko muttered, making a mental note to grab a towel next time.

Chihiro flopped himself onto Aoi’s bed as she put the new sheets and blankets in, already prepared to call it a day. Aoi got onto the bed alongside him, being the big spoon. 

“A-Asahina?” Chihiro asked.

“Yes, Chihiro?”

“Did I do well enough?” It was a simple question, but a simple question that broke Aoi’s heart, she promptly turned the boy around, and lifted up her white tank top, revealing a small but sure gut.

“If you think I feel like you did, rub my gut, if you didn’t-” Chihiro without hesitation pushed his hand forward and rubbed his hand in a circle. If he hadn’t already been exhausted from the sex, Asahina probably would’ve asked him to continue. But alas, after 20 minutes or so, she felt the donut inside her belly break up, so she turned the sleepy Chihiro around, and snuggled him goodnight.

…

The next morning, Chihiro and Aoi walked in together, and after Mondo and Taka had made up the day's breakfast, Chihiro got out of his chair, and said he had an announcement. With both eager and confused eyes on him, Chihiro said the words he felt he never could’ve said.

“Everyone… I’m a…

boy.”


End file.
